ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! HYPERFORCE! Star Clusters 3
Star Clusters 3: True Terror, Chaos Assassin Tyrmyr Overview This chapter begins with Yufa being scolded by Shirumi, for not paying attention in class. Eventually, he and Tsuyoi sneak away from her before they decide to walk home together. Once they part ways, Yufa enters a dark alleyway, where he is ambushed by a man who only introduces himself as a member of an organization known only as the "Cult of Chaos." Featured Duel: Yufa Goyami vs. Cultist Turn 1: Cultist: The Cultist Normal Summons "Sjar, the Darkhaos Reform" (0/0) in Attack Position, and sets 1 card face-down. Turn 2: Yufa: Yufa draws. Yufa Normal Summons "Starlegion Marksman" in Attack Position, before subsequently activating its effect, discarding "Starlegion Soldier Apprentice" to destroy the man's face-down card, and Special Summoning "Starlegion Descendant" (1900/2400) from his deck. Descendant's effect activates, Special Summoning Soldier Apprentice (1000/800) from the GY. As Soldier Apprentice was Special Summoned via the effect of a Starlegion Monster, Yufa gains 2 Nebula Counters (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 -> 2). Yufa activates "Starlegion Reinforcements", and alongside giving Yufa 1 Nebula Counter (Yufa' Nebula Counters: 2 -> 3), it enables him to gain 300 LP for every "Starlegion" monster he controls (Yufa's LP: 4000 -> 4900). As he gained 600 or more LP this way, Yufa is also able to draw a card. Yufa tributes "Starlegion Marksman" and offers up 3 Nebula Counters, to Constellation Summon "Elite Starlegion Shortbowman" (2000/1000). Yufa activates Shortbowman's effect, enabling him to gain 1 Nebula Counter for every other "Starlegion" monster he controls (Yufa's Nebula Counters: 0 -> 2). Shortbowman also gains 300 ATK for each of Yufa's Nebula Counters (Shortbowman's ATK: 2000 -> 2600). He attacks Sjar, but the Cultist activates Sjar's effect, allowing him to use the effect of "Chaos Zero" from his GY, and then set it to his field. "Chaos Zero" allows the Cultist to negate the attack, and add 1 monster from his Deck to his hand, whose original ATK is equal or less than the damage he was going to take. He adds "Dark Tuner Darkhaosblade." Yufa sets "Starlegion Distraction Unit" and ends his turn. Turn 3: Cultist: The Cultist draws. He uses the effect of "Dark Tuner Chaosblade", allowing him to Special Summon it by sending a Spell/Trap Card on his field to the GY. He sends the set "Chaos Zero" to Special Summon it (2300/1400). He uses its other effect, to gain levels equal to Sjar's. He gains 1 level (Darkhaosblade's Level: 6 -> 7). He Dark Tunes Sjar to Chaosblade, (1 - 7), to Dark Synchro Summon "Tyrmyr, the Darkhaos Assassin" (2800/2000). The effect of Chaosblade activates, destroying Shortbowman. He attacks with Tyrmyr. Yufa attempts to activate Distraction Unit, but the effect of Tyrmyr prevents Yufa from using Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the damage step. Tyrmyr attacks and destroys "Starlegion Descendant" (Yufa's LP: 4900 -> 3100). He then uses its effect, forcing Yufa to discard "Starlegion Necromander" as Tyrmyr destroyed a monster in battle, and as a monster was discarded this way, Yufa receives 600 damage (Yufa's LP: 3100 -> 2500). Duel continues in the next chapter. Category:Chapters